kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions!
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It is part 2 of the , following the , with the special appearance of Lucky/Shishi Red. It also features the return of Graphite, after his death in episode 10, along with a first listen of the activation sound and the label reveal of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. Synopsis The fierce battle between Ex-Aid and Genm has now come to an end. Meanwhile, a woman who was injured, Sora, is brought to Emu and Hiiro. Sora's band members argue, when suddenly all 3 of them are taken over by Bugsters! And on top of that, when Emu tries facing them alone, a young man yelling "Yossha Lucky!" appears… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ren Amagasaki (hypnotizing voice): * : Guest Cast * |ラッキー|Rakkī}}: |岐洲 匠|Kizu Takumi}} * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level X: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R, Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 5, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: * : |高田 将司|Takada Masashi}} *Gatton Bugster: *Kaiden Bugster: *Motors Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Brave ***Invisible, Separation **Unused ***Confusion, High-Jump, Liquefaction, Muscular, Recover, Shrink, Instigate, Speeding-Up, Iron-Body * - Shishi (Shishi Voyager) Errors *Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X's profile is missing from the selection array both when Snipe takes Level 50 and when Ex-Aid takes Level 99. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Genm's possession': None **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual, Dangerous Zombie, Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Unknown owner': Proto Mighty Action X, Ju Ju Burger *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *This is the first time a Mighty Brothers XX form wields the Gashacon Breaker. *A half-shadowed Kamen Rider Chronos makes his debut in the cover image of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. *The way how Shishi Red, Ex-Aid Level XX L and Ex-Aid Level XX R unite their "sword" is a callback to a 1975 Toei tokusatsu, Akumaizer 3. *This episode debuts the in-universe song PEOPLE GAME, sung by Poppi and advertised as the theme song for Kamen Rider Chronicle, used as an insert theme. *This is the last Ex-Aid episode to not feature an opening sequence. Starting next episode, a new opening sequence will debut.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2017/03/kamen-rider-ex-aid-debut-new-opening/#more-26161 External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 大志を抱いて go together！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 大志を抱いて go together！ References Category:Crossovers